


I Will Love You When I'm Older

by CHOISANZ



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jongho is a time traveller, M/M, Yeosang cannot remember things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOISANZ/pseuds/CHOISANZ
Summary: Time flows like a river. People grow older, seasons get colder. But what if you meet again the person you promised to love when you're older?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	I Will Love You When I'm Older

_**Year 1945** _

_The war had just stopped. Everything went back to normal. Everything was at peace Everything went back to the way it used to be. Jongho just got back from the military headquarters. He was going home. He was coming back home._

_Yeosang was still shaken up with all the war raging on. His heart was still bothered. Wondering if he will stay alive the moment he wakes up to tomorrow. But all his fears and worries went away. He saw the love of his life running to come up to him. The love of his life is finally home. But all good things must come to an end, right? A loud gunshot was heard and Yeosang's life fell right before his eyes._

Heavy breaths and laboured pants were the only things that could be heard from the room. His clothes drenched with sweat, hair sticking to his forehead and tears streaming down his face. _Why does this happen to me all the time? I—I didn't know what who that was! How did I even see myself there! Why... Why must that person die?!_

**"Love? Yeo? What happened, baby?"** Wooyoung, Yeosang's lover called out as he sat up from sleeping. Yeosang looked at Wooyoung who had a worried look in his eyes. Yeosang hugged Wooyoung and the younger hugged him back.

 **"What happened, love? Bad dream?"** Yeosang nodded in Wooyoung's arms. The man leaving barely there kisses on the crown of Yeosang's head. Yeosang breathed heavily and hugged Wooyoung tighter. Wooyoung chuckled and held Yeosang tighter. It has been 15 years eversince Yeosang dreamt about that certain scenario. An unknown man, running towards him, the man getting shot and him seeing the end. He never knew who the man was. He was certain he had not seen the man ever in his life. But why did it hurt everytime he sees the unknown man being shot? Was he a past lover? Was Yeosang reincarnated? He had so many questions and none of it seemed to have an answer. All he knows right now, he is in his safest place.

**_Year 1965_ **

_Jongho couldn't understand. His plan was working. His machine was fine but why couldn't he go back? Why couldn't he go back in time and be with the love of his life? Why couldn't he be reunited with the man he only loved? He grabbed his hair in frustration. He started to scream and throw things. All of his pent up frustration for the past 20 years wanting to blow up and he could do nothing about it._

**_"Where are you my love? Where are you, Yeo—"_ **

Jongho jolted awake. He had been having these dreams for 2 weeks straight. Why was he so mad? What was he searching for? And who is this Yeo guy? Why was he searching for a man? Jongho massaged his temple slowly and got out of bed. He had been having strange dreams and frequent headaches. All of his unanswered questions bothering him as he find the answers to it. He just wishes he could find the answers now.

It was yet another day at work for Jongho. He is the CEO of a law firm. One of the most famous law firms around Seoul. He was driving to work when his phone rang. He swiped to answer the call.

**"Choi Jongho of JH Law Firm, how may I help you?"**

_**"Sir. This is Wooyoung."** _

**"Oh. What's up, hyung?"**

_**"I might not go to work today, sir. My boyfriend's not in a good condition right now."** _

**"Oh. Okay. Just turn up to work tomorrow, hyung. You two take care, okay?"**

_**"Yes, sir. Thank you again, sir."** _

**"Please, hyung. Just call me Jongho. You're older than me and it makes me feel awkward. Take care, okay? Bye."**

The call ended and Jongho turned right to his company. He went out of his car and gave the keys to the chauffeur. His day is just getting started but he already felt the exhaustion. He just wishes he would stop having those dreams.

Yeosang woke up, missing the warmth beside him. Wooyoung must have went to work early. Yeosang stood up and went to the bathroom. His head had been pounding more than the past few days. Headaches are a normal thing to hin now eversince those dreams occured. He had been taking painkillers but it seemed like it had no effect. Yeosang drank two painkillers and downed it with a glass of water. He also drank his anti-depressant maintenance medicine. Yeosang had been diagnosed with depression a year ago. He was on the roughest part of his life. His parents getting killed and that's where his life started to go downhill. He never wanted to remember it anymore. He wanted a new life. But, his past didn't want to let him go. He had no one to run to except for his bestfriend and now boyfriend Wooyoung. Wooyoung had been his rock, his pillar of strength. He was the light on his dark world. He was the one who had let him feel again. With Wooyoung on his mind, Yeosang decided to go on and took a refreshing bath. He had to clear his mind. The dreams, they're getting more and more intense these past few weeks and he didn't know what to do.

After a refreshing bath, he dressed up and decided to turn up to Wooyoung's workplace. It was weird, Wooyoung didn't even leave a message to him like he always did. Yeosang shrugged the negative thoughts and went on and drive to Wooyoung's office.

Jongho's line of work is not easy at all. Most of his time is devoted to solving cases that has the most outrageous happenings. But everytime he solves a case, it was a fulfilling feeling to him. He decided to go out from his office for the mean time and to walk around the building. The whole building was his, of course. Being the youngest bachelor to own one was a title to be reckoned with. But none of that could amount to the pride Jongho has in him. He went to the café down the lobby to order an iced americano and went to the rooftop garden to unwind for a while.

As he drank his coffee, he saw a stranger which seemed so familiar with him. He followed the stranger and saw the scene the stranger was looking at. It was his worker and secretary, Jung Wooyoung. He was being kissed by a man which he knew as Choi San. One of their important clients. The unknown man called out Wooyoung and Wooyoung had a mortified expression. He tried to reach out to the unknown man but he turned around and was met by Jongho. Jongho put his arm around the man by reflex and the man fisted his dress shirt.

_**"Please, t-take me out of here..."** _


End file.
